Musical Interlude
by NemoRaven
Summary: Bella and Jacob have an idea that involves Edward, a couch and his…Piano. Bella/Edward/Jacob. One shot. Lemon.


Sex song

Summary: crack fic. Bella and Jacob have an idea that involves Edward, a couch and his…Piano. Bella/Edward/Jacob. Lemon. Smut.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

"I want you to play for me while I have sex" was the first thing that I said upon entering the room. Edward's eyes shot up his perfectly beautiful face yet he was to shocked to answer.

"You broke him", Jacob said offhandedly, walking comfortably into the room after me and plopped down on the couch. "You should have worked up to that Bella. Now he'll never do it."

"So let me ask, just for clarifications sake", Edward finally responded, temporally relieved from his paralysis, "you want me to play for you while you have sex with Jacob…right in front of me…"

"Well… when you but it that way..."I trailed off, mortified that he had just said that out loud.

"Yes, that is exactly what she meant; we want you to play for us while we fuck."

"Why" Edward responded confusedly, seemingly completely at a loss for once.

"Well… It's just something we thought about, to be honest, we though you would already know…"

"Why?"

"Well seeing as how you can hear everything damn thing else I think about I just kinda assumed you would know how sexy…." Jacob trailed off.

Truly interested in the way this conversation was headed. Edward drew himself up and walked closer to where we were seated, setting himself down right next to us, "You were saying…"

"Um..nothing never mind…" Jacob growled, clearly embarrassed. "You already know what I just though anyway so my make me say it out loud…"

"I just want to hear you say it" Edward simply replied

Seeing the potential for this to quickly spiral out of control as so many conversations between those two do, I interjected. "Edward, love, I'm sorry to throw you off guard" Which in itself is a small miracle "however I find it irresistibly sexy with you play for me. I love to watch your hands move across the keys. Your eyes are so focused and intense, almost like when we make love. I want to see that passion while I'm making love with him…"

Edward and Jacob are both looking at me now like I have sprouted another head…or some other unsightly organ. Deciding to make a hasty retreat so I can die of mortification in private I quickly turn to the door, of course Edward is there waiting for me, Jacob quick on his tail.

"Love, if that's the way you truly feel", he began huskily, while slowing leaning down to my ear to whisper the last, "all you had to do is ask". As he began to slowly kiss my neck, Jacob came from behind me wrapping his strong arms around the both of us.

"If we're going to do this", he began while switching his gaze between the two of us, "then let's do it because listening to that speech and watching Edward with you is making me really want it."

To accentuate his point he leaned in even closer. "And when I want it", he began with a low chuckle, making my knees buckle in Edwards grip, "not much is going to stop me, from getting it." Leaning over my head he kissed Edward, hungrily, shockingly to both me and him for when he pulled away Edward had a dazed look on his face. Leaning down and taking my lips in his Jacob began moving us both to the couch, just next to Edwards's piano.

"Come on Edward, don't just stand there, I know I'm good but I need you right now" shouted Jacob from where he had laid me out on the couch. Snapping out of it almost as quickly as he had succumbed and throwing Jacob a dirty look he slowly walked to his piano and sat down. Giving us only last look be began to play. Something strong and fast and passionate, just right.

* * *

Moving in tune to the fast tempo Edward set Jacob made quick work of removing my clothing only stopping shortly to remove his own. Listening to Edward play, faster and harder as if he had to release all his tension through the keys was turning me on to the breaking point.

"Turn this way" Jacob growled in my ear, raising goosebumps all along my skin, "I want you to be able to watch him as he plays" Flipping me over faster than I thought I could go I was suddenly eye to eye with Edward who had completely stopped breathing yet was playing faster and faster.

Staring into his eyes I was completely unprepared when Jacob entered me, hard and fast in tune with his music. Every thrust he made in perfect tune with the crescendo of the music coming from Edward.

"Bella," Jacob panted keeping up a relentless pace. "God you're so beautiful, I love being inside you, letting him watch…"

Listening to his words while he filled me with hard delicious heat, so different from Edwards almost sent me over the top. Thrusting back with him in reckless abandonment I felt myself coming closer to that point.

I never once broke eye contact with Edward. Still playing for all he was worth I could see how the scene was affecting him, how frantic he appeared behind his mask, how much watching Jacob make love to me, to his own pace made him want to increase it. The raw desire in his eyes as he watched us watching him was enough to tip me over.

"It's okay baby, let go" was all I heard right before I came so hard around him while he filled me up. Moaning both their names as loudly as I could I never noticed the sudden silence until Edward fell upon us both. His hands were everywhere so cold after Jacob.

God Bella I want you, he said before taking me up and pushing himself inside of me having only unzipped his pants in his haste. Edwards's marble like hardness pounded in to me, harder than he ever dared before. The coolness sending shivers up my spine as he rode me. "Watching you like that" he started before looking over his shoulder at Jacob, still reeling in the aftershocks of what he just did, "watching you both like that was one of the sexiest things I have ever seen" he ground out still pulling in and out, exquisitely painful.

Looking up at Edward while he looked so weak with need I could feel that warmth starting to spread within me again. "Please Edward" I said so breathily I almost didn't hear myself. I'm close; I want to come with you. Suddenly flipping me over so I was once again on my knees staring at our third all I heard him say was okay.

Looking at Jabob, still naked and glistening from what we had just done speed my breath even quicker than I thought was possible. "Look at him Bella", Edward said from behind me, "I know you like it when there's someone to watch".

Jacob, knowing he had an audience slowly began tracing the planes of his chest, lazily with one hand stopping every once and a while to play with his dusky nipples. "I know you like this Bella", he said, slowly, sexily. "Just like I know how much you just liked having Edward watch us". All while he said this he slowly began moving his hand lower, just barely inches from his cock still hard from our lovemaking, "Just like I know you like it when I watch…both of you".

Edward, as memorized my this show as he was by our lovemaking earlier let out a strangled cry wrenched from his perfect self control and really started to pound into me with abandon. What I thought was totally uncontrolled before had only been a shadow as to what it was now.

"What Edward", Jacob chuckled slowly stroking himself while watching us, "you like what you see." Listening to this interchange finally set me over again, coming again just as powerfully as I had the first time, I convulsed around Edwards hard length feeling him tip over the edge as well, filling me just as much as Jacob before him.

Falling slowly from his arms in the aftermath, I lie, snuggled in between them both, panting for all I was worth wondering just what good deed did I do in a past life to disserve this.

Lowly Edward chucked "I wasn't aware my playing could lead to such…delightful events. I should do it more often."

"Shut up Edward, you're ruining the mood." Jacob said from the other side. "And if every time you played this is what ended up happening we would never leave, you already play all damn day…though on second thought that may not be so bad…" Jacob trailed off before turning over more securely in both of our arms.

Snuggled in between two such beautiful people, I couldn't help but silently agree.


End file.
